wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
December 16, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The December 16, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which will take place on December 16, 2013 at the American Airlines Center in Dallas, Texas. Episode summary John Cena crashed Randy Orton’s WWE World Heavyweight Championship coronation ceremony The champ of champs is here … and he’s not out of the woods just yet. Randy Orton, having fought tooth and nail to make history as the inaugural WWE World Heavyweight Champion at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, hadn’t been speaking five minutes before the man he beat went about spoiling his night. John Cena, who fell short of Orton thanks to a pair of handcuffs and a grisly spill through a table, not only brazenly crashed The Authority’s coronation ceremony but floated the idea of giving the newly-elected Superstar of the Year Daniel Bryan the challenge Cena had promised him if he’d won the match at WWE TLC. Orton, of course, wasn’t all that thrilled at the prospect of facing his old rival again, but, as is often the case, competition was deemed best for business and (with the caveat that Orton's title wasn't on the line) the match was soon made. Heavy lies the crown, and such. Dolph Ziggler vs Fandango Dolph Ziggler kicked back hard against Fandango in this rematch of the WWE TLC Kickoff Match, taking the dancing king out and evening the score in the burgeoning rivalry between two of WWE’s most physically gifted workhorses. The Showoff – looking to gain some steam back – came out swinging and Fandango made him pay immediately with a ruthless clothesline outside the ring. Fandango played a tune on the loopy Ziggler, though the former World Heavyweight Champion hung tough and that proved the difference-maker in the end: Dolph used his much-touted athleticism to defeat Fandango with a running, mid-air reversal of a knee to the gut, rolling his opponent up for three. Safe to say, he backed it up. Tons of Funk vs RybAxel It was tons of fun for “RybAxel” when they knocked off WWE’s boogieing brutes one night after a failed play for the Tag Titles at WWE TLC … though Tensai was hardly in a dancing mood when all was said and done. The shaky ground between Tons of Funk seemed to have settled when Tensai beat Curtis Axel into the defensive, yet Brodus abandoned his buddy when Ryback came in and went to work, leaving his partner to suffer the indignity of a Shell Shocked to end the match. The Funkasaurus didn’t take kindly to Sweet T’s sour performance and retaliated in furious fashion, splashing his partner repeatedly to the horror of called mommas everywhere. The heinous display of treachery continued until R-Truth & Xavier Woods – who had been at commentary – stormed to the big man’s defense, driving Brodus from the ring and apparently recruiting The Funkadactyls to their side for good measure. Natalya & The Bella Twins vs AJ Lee, Tamina Snuka & Alicia Fox The Total Divas’ run of luck against AJ Lee met its end at WWE TLC when the Divas Champion beat Natalya to keep her crown, and the bad fortune continued into the next night when AJ and two of her fellow “True Divas” prevailed over the reality stars yet again. Natalya & The Bella Twins fought the good fight against the champion and her makeshift army, but Tamina strong-armed her team into the advantage when she pummeled Brie Bella into the corner. Brie’s sudden tag to her sister right as AJ entered the match swung things back in favor of the E! stars; Tamina quickly saved the match by superkicking Nikki as she hoisted AJ for the Torture Rack. AJ struck quickly, by laying into Nikki’s already-targeted face with a Shining Wizard, and the former Divas Champion could not recover from the one-two punch. Results * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) * Tag Team Match: RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) defeated Tons Of Funk (Brodus Clay & Tensai) (w/ The Funkadactyls (Cameron & Naomi)) * 6-Diva Tag Team Match: AJ Lee, Alicia Fox & Tamina Snuka defeated Natalya & The Bella Twins (Brie Bella & Nikki Bella) Other on-screen talent * Interviewer: Renee Young Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Alicia Fox Category:Natalya Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:WWE television episodes